twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Tazenda/Archive 1
Welcome Welcome to the , and thank you for your edit to the Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or in the comments at the bottom of each article, or post a message on my talk page! Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Charmed-Jay (talk) 21:57, December 28, 2018 (UTC) RE: Anonymous comments Thanks. I'll adjust my previous report and forward it to him then and add your advice. Zane T 69 (talk) 15:57, May 28, 2019 (UTC) :I also added something to his talk page after seeing your anti-vandalism work that I think you'll appreciate. Good luck on getting user rights and if you need advice let me know. Zane T 69 (talk) 16:19, May 28, 2019 (UTC) ::Thanks! Tazenda 16:20, May 28, 2019 (UTC) It should at least do something. The Admins aren't able or willing to defend the wiki and maybe you can at least be given admin rights until you can officially takeover as both an admin and B-crat. Zane T 69 (talk) 16:24, May 31, 2019 (UTC) :You should talk to him to find out. If you want to be Admin/B-crat and lead the wiki then you'll need a good relationship with the WM. He might be able to to wipe out the vandalism in an hour with his user rights. Zane T 69 (talk) 16:31, May 31, 2019 (UTC) ::I added your adoption request to TV/Movies since Twilight was a known movie series. Zane T 69 (talk) 16:47, May 31, 2019 (UTC) RE: Spam-bot activity Hello Tazenda - the spamming can be undone easily, we're lucky that these are separated instances and only one single perpetrator at a time. With regards to the adoption, ideally the active admins would have commented on it. I noticed some messages were left to Charmed-Jay but in his comment section instead in the talk page itself (above) and users don't obtain notifications from comment sections. I would recommend leaving a message in the talk page just to express that you want to be able to protect the wiki and see his thoughts on it. Playsonic2 18:02, May 31, 2019 (UTC) :Charmed-Jay's talk page is protected. Your rights allowed you to edit it. Zane T 69 (talk) 18:52, May 31, 2019 (UTC) ::I've been trying to find a way to grant you admin/bureaucrat rights, but I haven't been able to. So I will let you do an adoption request. We'll see how that works. Good luck Get ready to be Charmed 19:52, May 31, 2019 (UTC) :::You're an admin. You are able to grant Content and Discussion Mod rights, rollback, and chat mod rights, but only other Bureaucrats/Founders/Staff can make more b-crats. Also, if you post your support on the adoption thread then Tazenda can be promoted fairly quickly by Staff. ::: :::w:c:community:Adoption:Twilightsaga ::::Sorry to seem like I'm butting in, but I'm supporting Tazenda and my suggestions can speed up a solution to the vandalism/spam issue as well as your inability to grant rights. Zane T 69 (talk) 20:49, May 31, 2019 (UTC) :::::Hi! I was able to eliminate a lot of the most recent spam comments, but have checked with our Community Manager to have VSTF help with the clean up and look at what is happening and see if something more permanent can be done. I also checked about the adoption - it is very likely that it will not go through as the requests are pretty strict about the wiki not having active admins (adoptions are more for wikis with no active administration at all, while everything else are community decisions). :::::Ideally this wiki should have an active bureaucrat to help in cases like this, so I have asked Charmed-Jay about creating a blog post/public discussion where he (or another admin) can ask the community about becoming a bureaucrat. I know it sounds like bad news regarding the adoption, however he already supported the idea of you becoming an admin above - once there is a bureaucrat, that person can make you an admin, as well as any other users in future. It will just take a little longer. :::::We'll see how it goes - but I wanted to thank you personally for caring about issues like spam and vandalism to keep the wiki in good health (and also you, Zane T 69, for being vocally supportive of someone who wants to help - that's the reason we join these communities!) Playsonic2 11:10, June 3, 2019 (UTC) True, but we were promoted despite the admin coming back and opposing our adoption. What I'm saying is that with Charmed-Jays support and that precedence it should be doable and you could be promoted with his blessing or based upon need. I was showing that there is a precedence for users being promoted to be equal to or above another experienced user. Zane T 69 (talk) 15:05, June 3, 2019 (UTC) :The Twilight series is completed so inactivity and a declining fandom size is normal, but a well-managed wiki will draw in more users to get involved and I know that from experience. I actually intend to move on after this; I was planning a Harry Potter and Twilight Crossover fic, but I lost interest after having a much better idea. If you need advice or help let me know though, but once the wiki has more management and is defended I'll probably focus on my writing again. Zane T 69 (talk) 15:18, June 3, 2019 (UTC) RE:Vandalism First off, that was not vandalism and can't be considered vandalism. All I did was change the link so it went to the page which has more information and is a page on the wiki rather than to the link of the Powers section on that page which is limited on information. How exactly is that vandalism? I'm new to this wiki so I'm not familiar with its policies, but shouldn't there be a three strikes and you're out kind of thing? Andrewh7 (talk) 07:20, June 3, 2019 (UTC) Andrewh7 : But why would you link it to what's already on the page and you could just scroll down to see it when you can go to the page with the more information. I did not remove them from the infobox, they were already under Special abilities. Those two Special Abilities were already on the page and in the wrong section from looking at every vampire page on the wiki. How are her two Special abilities integral to her makeup that it has to be in the infobox twice and as I said before in the wrong section? Every vampire page on the wiki just has a vampire's special ability in Special abilities rather than Abilities and Special abilities. Andrewh7 (talk) 07:34, June 3, 2019 (UTC) Andrewh7 Abilities section in infoboxes Tactile thought projection and Shield penetration doesn't need to be in Abilities since it's already under Special abilities and no vampire page has their Special abilities with their basic and passive abilities like Self-control. Andrewh7 (talk) 07:23, June 3, 2019 (UTC) Andrewh7 : Why did you mention Aro, Marcus and Raoul? When they prove my point? They don't have their Special abilities under Abilities in the infobox so there was no reason to add this to my wall and mention Aro, Marcus and Raoul. Andrewh7 (talk) 17:29, June 3, 2019 (UTC) Andrewh7 Hybrid Already did. Andrewh7 (talk) 07:01, June 5, 2019 (UTC) Andrewh7 RE: This wiki's bureaucratlessness / Spam attack Hi Tazenda - the blog post is totally fine. Now we just have to wait a bit and see :) As for the spam attack, YT just cleaned up and range blocked the IP for a month, so we should be fine. Thank you for letting me know. Playsonic2 09:17, June 5, 2019 (UTC) Former coven mates How is adding former coven mate unneeded? Of course it is needed. Jasper is no longer a coven mate since he left the coven which makes him a former coven mate and should be made clear, not just on Jasper's page, Maria's and the Mexican coven page. Andrewh7 (talk) 04:59, June 6, 2019 (UTC) Andrewh7 : The Mexican coven is still around. It is stated on her page and the Mexican page that Maria is still creating and disposing of newborns to protect her territories. Even if the coven wasn't still active which it is, that would still make them former coven mates unless one of them is dead and as far as we know, both of them are. Do you not call me stupid and if anyone is keen to prove that it's you. Where did you get that the Mexican coven is no longer around? Stop reminding me of editorial decisions, how do you know it isn't some random user's dumb "editorial decision"? Andrewh7 (talk) 06:35, June 6, 2019 (UTC) Andrewh7 : Will you quit reverting the edit. Jasper left the Mexican coven which means Maria and Jasper are no longer coven mates. The Mexican coven is still around and former coven mate is needed whether the coven is active or not unless one of them is dead which they are not. How are you not getting this. Maybe you're the one that's extremely stupid. Andrewh7 (talk) 06:46, June 6, 2019 (UTC) Andrewh7 : Before I stop talking to you ever again, stop reverting my edit on Amun's page. There is absolutely no reason for it. Maria's page has coven mates that were killed and I could probably others. Are you really going to go against "an editorial decision made before you and I got on here"? Andrewh7 (talk) 08:04, June 7, 2019 (UTC) Andrewh7 RE:Categories Stop coming here and acting like you're in charge or have any power on this wiki because you don't. Enough of this editorial decision nonsense because I'm sick of it. Why did you revert my edit on Amun's page when it was right? Every vampire page with former coven mates have them in their infobox so why is Amun any different. Like you said it was an editorial decision made long before you and I got on this wiki. In addition to that, you keep removing former coven mate for some weird reason. Coven mate should only be on there if they are still in the same coven which they are not. In fact, why do you revert most of my edits that are right actually? Good because I will keep reverting them back to the right way and am so tired of your comments and complaints. Just because it isn't your way or whatever doesn't mean it's wrong and you can just remove it when it's right. Andrewh7 (talk) 03:51, June 7, 2019 (UTC) Andrewh7 All you said is log in and unless you mean something else, I am logged in. Stop adding this nonsense to my wall and if I want to remove messages on my wall, I will remove them and DO NOT undo it. In fact, stop leaving messages on my wall and quit bothering me. Just because something has been on there for years, it doesn't make it an "editorial decision". Just because something new is added to a page, it doesn't give you the right to undo it when it's right and supposed to be on the page. This has gotta stop because it is making the both of really mad and angry which is getting us nowhere. Leave me alone and I will leave you alone. Andrewh7 (talk) 07:52, June 7, 2019 (UTC) Andrewh7 For God's sake why are you so mad about this? If there is new stuff to add to pages, I will add them to the pages especially if it's SUPPOSED TO BE ON THERE. There is nothing wrong with my edits and I am so sick and tired of you undoing my edits and making idol threats. I can do this all day and aside from reverting my edit, there is absolutely nothing you can to stop me. It is not a crime to add new information to pages and I will add new information to a page when I feel like it. Just because of editorial decisions or whatever, it doesn't mean we can't ever add new information to pages ever again so stop reverting my edits and every edit that belongs on pages. Get over yourself and lighten up already. Andrewh7 (talk) 08:32, June 7, 2019 (UTC) Andrewh7 And the sooner you realize that there is still information that hasn't been added to pages, needs to be added to pages and not every editorial decision is set in stone the better. Andrewh7 (talk) 18:20, June 7, 2019 (UTC) Andrewh7 : Post what? I already posted it on your talk page. Andrewh7 (talk) 19:03, June 7, 2019 (UTC) Andrewh7 New rights Hey Tazenda (and congratulations on your new role)! I think because this was community-decided and not a full "traditional adoption" via CC, inactive admins/bureaucrats weren't removed once the rights were given. As a wiki manager I can remove the bureaucrat rights once requested and will do so right now. Feel free to remove the administrator rights. I'm also able to assign the bot role, but I have to ask the reason why it's necessary - is it for maintenance edits? Also, thanks for informing about the spammer - seems we have a persistent one. Did the VSTF mention anything about it on your request? I know now you're equipped to protect the wiki, but it's still annoying. If it becomes very persistent, I was going to suggest possibly disabling article comments, as it's the only place they're attacking - that way anonymous users can still edit (and not all of them edit in bad faith). Playsonic2 09:20, June 17, 2019 (UTC) :You're right, those pages do get overloaded in those cases - and seeing as the spammer may still be present, I have given bot rights to Tazenda-Bot. Playsonic2 14:42, June 17, 2019 (UTC)